Sólo con ella hacer el amor
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Joey & Mai]] .:: LEMON ::. Oneshot.... Es algo que deseo desde que mis ojos se posaron por primera vez sobre su hermoso rostro.... hacer el amor... solo con ella.


Sólo con ella hacer el amor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Por**_: _Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ella salió de la ducha después de varios minutos, aunque con la misma ropa que con la que entró; supuse que saldría envuelta en una toalla que me permitiría ver gran parte de su escultural figura, pero parece ser que a ella no le agradaba la idea.

El que mi padre fuera a estar ausente por todo el fin de semana fue una situación que nos vino como anillo al dedo.

Ahora, yo la miraba profunda y atentamente.

Había sido toda una odisea el lograr estar aquí, en esta habitación, en este momento. Y la encuentro tan diferente; vistiendo unos jeans ajustados y un pequeño top similar al que vistió durante aquel lejano torneo, algo muy parecido a un corsé.

¡¡ Dios !!, el día en que debió lucir más sexy, es el día en que titubeó permitiéndose mostrar su lado serio.

No era que yo no me sintiese atraído, ahora, por ella; irónicamente era todo lo contrario. Tenia la imperante necesidad de estar con ella, aquí... ahora.; entre más cerca mejor, y que mejor que sin ropa que nos impida conocernos más.

El que estemos aquí fue minimamnente planeado. Y hasta me siento un poco mal pues estoy perfectamente consciente de que fui yo el que insistió; el que la presionó para esto....

Ella, contrario a lo que cualquier otra persona imaginara, se sorprendió y me evitó cuando inútilmente comencé a proponerle este encuentro. Lo sé !!, estuve a punto de perderla pues ella creía que lo hacia solo para pasar el rato con alguien que aparentaba ser chica fácil....

Pero, cuán difícil fue demostrarle, y que creyera, que mis sentimientos eran y son extremadamente fuertes y sinceros; fue tan complicado. Mai no entendía que lo único que yo desea era que nos uniéramos más; porque lo que siento por ella inició con una fuerte impresión por su belleza externa y terminó con un incontrolable sentimiento que nace en mi corazón y que clama porque logre hacerla mía...: ¡ es amor !.

.... Un amor que fue creciendo solo gracias a una coincidencia... ¡ si !, al coincidencia de volverla a encontrar una tarde tranquila y lluviosa, y después de eso la necesidad. Necesidad de tenerla cerca, de verla y respirar su agradable y enloquecedor aroma.

Esa necesidad que me llevo a robarle, no solo uno, ni dos.... fueron y han sido tantos que creo haber perdido la cuenta. Aunque todos esos besos fueron bien correspondidos desde el segundo... me costó mucho reunir el valor para atreverme.

Ahora todo lo que arriesgue y espere a valido la pena.

Por ello la abrazo con tanto cuidado que apenas y siento su piel; refugiando mi impaciente rostro en su largo y rubio cabello...

Ya nada me es suficiente. No puedo calmar el fuego interior que me quema obligándome a tenerla, ¡ya!.

Bese sus hombros, su delgado cuello; y de ahí ya nada ni nadie podría evitar que continuase.

Habiendo comenzado a tocar sus senos por encima de la tela de su pequeño top, el mismo que en cuestión de segundos dejó de cubrir sus hermosos y apetecibles pechos, esos pechos que no tarde en besar y morder con deseo, con desesperación, con un incontrolable amor.

Mis labios estaban ya bastante ocupados, más sin embargo los suaves gemidos de mi adorada Mai provocaron que mis manos viajasen por todo su cuerpo, buscando mi placer y excitación, y el deleite de ella misma. Estas manos inexpertas que se mostraron hábiles y conocedoras de las partes más sensibles de esta mujer.

Sus jeans y sus pantaletas no tardaron más en ser despojadas, pudiendo así admirar aquella impecables figura  de mujer. Todo lo que imagine, el como seria y el cuanto deseaba mirarla así... No, no, nada de lo que llegue a imaginar puede parecerse al menos un poco a lo que observo ahora... ese cuerpo tan hermoso y delicado; el rubor en su rostro que no me esperaba y la imagen que se tornaba nueva para mi y que me volvió más loco de lo que ya estaba, y si que lo estoy.... loco de amor, loco por ella.

Lanzándome de nuevo a sus labios, quise probar la timidez de estos; quería agradecerle esto, este regalo que me hacia solo a mi: un muchacho inexperto, inseguro y..............

El hecho de estar cerca de la cama me facilitó todo; empujándola suavemente hacia atrás, hice que se recostara mientras mi cuerpo se posaba totalmente sobre ella,,, sin dejar de besarnos. Lo demás fue mero instinto de mi parte.

Introduciendo un par de dedos en su mojada vagina, me sentí satisfecho. ¿Yo la había puesto así?, la había excitado... ¿en verdad lo logre?. No tenia idea del como y en realidad en ese momento no le preste más importancia.

Mis oídos se pusieron alerta; ella me estaba ofreciendo una serie de gemidos tan incitadores que me hacían desearla aun más; incluso mi boca volvió a sus, ahora rígidos, senos.

Me sentí mareado, de pronto era como si todo su cuerpo me invitara a continuar con las caricias y los besos curiosos.... de pronto fue como si esa fuera mi única necesidad en el mundo. Una necesidad carnal, terrenal... esta necesidad de amar; amarla a ella y solo a ella.

* Joey?!!. *

Fue su dulce voz la que me llamó; no con ese tono imperativo con el que siempre se dirigía a mi; no era que me mandase como acostumbraba a hacerlo, ¡No!.

Quizás esta era la primera vez en que me hablaba de forma suave y cariñosa; y es que no recordaba que su voz fuera tan hermosa como ahora la escuchaba. Puede que todo se deba atribuir a las circunstancias que estoy viviendo.

La mire atento; fuera lo que fuera aquello que debía decirme, para mi era importante.

* Joey, yo aun, aun no.... *

* Lo sé... lo sé. *

Vaya que lo sabía. Bastó con que me lo dijera solo una vez para que le creyera, y como no creerle?, si lo que caracterizaba mi cariño hacia ella es la confianza que le tengo muy a pesar de todo; a pesar de sus trucos en el duelo de monstruos y de las tantas veces en que me dejó plantado... pero no hoy !!, esta vez era mucho más importante que cualquier otra.

La bese de nuevo, callándola, tranquilizándola; tendría cuidado como si su dolor fuese el mío, algo muy verdadero últimamente.

Ese beso, un tanto corto, fue seguido por las caricias de estas manos que tocaban la tensa piel de sus brazos, sus piernas... ¡Dios, que piernas !.. Apenas y la había visto, apenas y le había conocido la piel desnuda y ya parecía haberme entusiasmado con exageración con todo su cuerpo; fue tonto!!. Sentí como si conociese esa figura con sumo detalle, cuando en verdad seria ahora que la descubriría en su totalidad; todos sus secretos, todo lo que ella trataba de esconderme hoy saldría a la luz para que yo la admirara.

Admirar su desnudes, su suavidad, su miedo y su cariño... su reprimido amor por mi.

¡ Fue demasiado !, yo y mi cuerpo no pudimos soportar las ansias, pero no bese sus labios, su cuello fue inexplorado, sus pechos me incitaron pero fueron ignorados..... fui directo, deseoso y decidido: probé la vagina que ya bastante mojada estaba.

Sintiendo la extremadamente suave y cálida piel de aquel área, mi lengua se adentró en lo profundo de ese lugar inexplorado. Así, Mai dejó que de sus lindos labios emergieran que me indicaban lo bien que desempeñaba mi labor. Escucharla pronunciar mi nombre en variados tonos que iban de lo provocador y sexy a lo agotado y suplicante; todo esto sumado al embriagante aroma que desprendía el sexo femenino me hizo rendir totalmente al placer y al momento.

Sé que fue hasta que su primer orgasmo la obligó, que se atrevió a enredar sus manos en mi rubia melena y a elevar las caderas como queriendo que mi traviesa lengua se adentrara más al fondo de su cuerpo.

Me detuve!!, porque su cuerpo estaba ya bastante agitado al igual que mis emociones.

Sintiendo la necesidad de probar una vez más sus labios, así lo hice recibiendo una respuesta un tanto agitada. Mai me correspondió con tanto furor, con tal entrega que cada vez en que trataba de alejarme un poco y tomar aire, ella volvía a atraparme entre la piel de sus brazos y a aprisionarme con un beso lo suficientemente erótico como para recuperar el entusiasmo que tenia antes.

De rodillas sobre la cama, comencé a despojarme de la ropa que aun a mi cuerpo envolvía para al final mostrarme tal cual era frente a ella. La chica me miro plenamente sonrojada. Me era divertido; verla así, común no era.

Sus ojos tomaron otra dirección enfocándose a la nada de una de esas cuatro paredes.

* Y ahora que, Joey?. *

* Esto.... *

Su respuesta había sido muy bien respondida con mi acción, un acción que ella observó tan solo para sonrojarse todavía más. Ante ella, me encontraba con el pene a toda su extensión dispuesto a lo que venia, más intentaba cubrirlo con un látex fluorescente.

Mai no quito la mirada de esa escena y aunque avergonzada también la encontré ansiosa. ¡ Sus ansias no esperarían más!!.

Al terminar de cubrir mi miembro deforma correcta con el condón, habiéndolo practicado varias veces; la mire por apenas unos segundos, luego al bese fugazmente.

Abrazándola mientras dejaba a mi cabeza descansar sobre la de ella, guié este miembro masculino hasta la entrada de mi placer.... nuestro placer.

Con movimientos lentos y un tanto inexpertos, fueron más bien el instinto y el deseo los que me ayudaron a no hacerlo del todo mal; supongo que fue así ya que las palabras de Mai se resumieron en: _"Continua"_ y _"te amo"_.... o sencillamente en gritar mi nombre a secas: _"Joy"._

Sentirme en su interior, profanador de un lugar en el que muchos deseaban estar y yo eso lo sabia a la perfección. No me eran indiferentes los ojos de otros hombres que la miraban descaradamente aun en mi presencia y con ella abrazada a mi... pero pensar en ello no tenia sentido alguno y mucho menos ahora. Este momento era solo mío, de ella.... nuestro.

El mundo entero se volvió ajeno en el instante mismo en que cerramos la puerta para quedarnos felizmente a solas.

De pronto!, todos los pensamientos se esfumaron de mi mente, lo cual era bastante normal en mi, solo que esta vez si poseía una sola idea en la cabeza: penetrarla, penetrarla cada vez más fuerte y profundo.

El deslizarme por entre sus piernas fue un trabajo fácil; aunque su vagina parecía algo estrecha, la desesperación era tan grande que a duras penas me contuve de adentrarme con fuerza. Apreté los dientes un tanto ansioso, me tomó un poco de tiempo excitarla y en cambio ella había logrado ese mismo efecto en mi con una sola caricia.

La expresión frustrada en mi rostro no hizo buen juego con el semblante cansado y adolorido de mi amante lo que me obligó a decir algo que verdaderamente me parecía que era lo correcto, pero que no deseaba hacer....

* Si así lo quieres, podemos dejar esto hasta aquí. Ya terminaremos otro día. *

Sus ojos se mostraron suplicantes ante aquellas tontas palabras; con solo verla entendí tantas cosas que quizá con palabras no hubiese comprendido. Tanta espera, tanto dolor.... para qué?; ¿para dejarla así?: ¡ NO !.

Eso es lo que Mai me dio a entender o lo que yo quería saber; sin embargo había algo que no había dicho ni con palabras, ni con nada: todo esto lo hacia y lo toleraba por mi, no era que no lo disfrutara y deseara pero le insistí tanto, que creo que en parte acepto para que la dejara en paz.... que tonto.

No la seguí atormentando, con rapidez introduje aun más a mi miembro, rompiendo la membrana que la protegía. Su dolor la llevo a abrazarse a mi y enterrar casi todas sus uñas en mis hombros y espalda, más de sorpresa que de dolor, lo sé pues sus labios y gemidos me lo hicieron sentir.

Solo un par de segundos permanecí quieto y luego, parecía animal en celo, no sé si los humanos tengan periodos de celo, pero si existiera uno se resumiría en esto, en el simple acto sexual.

¡ Lo mío no !, es algo más allá; son ansias, felicidad de tenerla unida a mi como nadie lo ah estado.... es la primera vez que estoy con alguien y es más de lo que llegue a imaginar.

Sujetándola por la cintura le propuse colocarse de espaldas a mi para penetrarla en esa posición; ella, gustosa, acepto al prácticamente sentarse sobre mi miembro. De esta forma ambos volvimos al placer que el deslizamiento entre nuestros sexos provocaba.

Mis manos ya no sabían de donde sujetarse y por ello viajaron explorando la figura femenina en más de un par de ocasiones, acomodándose finalmente sobre cada uno de los pechos de mi amante mientras mis labios se dedicaban a besar tanto su cuello como su espalda.

Llevando sus suaves manos hacia atrás, Mai acarició tranquilamente mi cabello; la note con los ojos totalmente cerrados al tiempo en que gemía sin control.

Así, mis manos soltaron sus senos para sujetar sus largas piernas para subirla y bajarla penetrándola rítmicamente a mi gusto, a mi antojo.

Sus gemidos se incrementaron conforme el pene ingresaba a su cuerpo; el dolor que minutos atrás experimentara había sido vencido por el placer desde hacia ya un buen rato.

Escucharla decir mi nombre se volvió normal y melodioso. Sin detenerme un solo instante, gire la mirada hacia un espejo un tanto grande, observando con satisfacción la escena: Mai rendida de placer pareciendo no soportar más pero haciéndolo a fin de cuentas; con su largo y hermoso cabello rubio sobre sus pechos intentando inútilmente cubrir a estos que saltaban de arriba a abajo al compás de mis desquiciadas embestidas.... todo era increíble.

La excitación estaba llegando al limite, llevándome a elevar la velocidad de entrada del pene; luego, fue cuestión de segundos el que escuchara los cansados gritos de Mai consecuencia de un prolongado orgasmo. Yo no tarde en reaccionar de forma similar aunque mis gemidos sonaban un poco más roncos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Si a caso apenas habían transcurrido un par de minutos desde que sentimos la cima del placer y ya me sentía una persona totalmente distinta.

Ahora totalmente cansado y con la excitación ya inexistente, me relaje para por fin abandonar el cuerpo de mi linda amante... desde ese instante me sentí distinto., era felicidad lo que acogía mi corazón; los latidos se intensificaron y me sentí sofocado creyendo que este saldría disparado de mi pecho.

Abrace a Mai haciéndola recostar la cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho; ella estaba prácticamente dormida, con una sabana ultra delgada que apenas y le cubría las piernas.... así era mejor.

Busque sus labios carmesí saboreándolos por apenas unos segundos; ella gimió adormecida y cansada....

* Esta bien !!. *      _Pensé_       * Ya podré disfrutarlo en otra ocasión. *

Esta era la primera vez, más que sexo.... para mi, para ella, para ambos fue hacer el amor y aunque por ahora ya todo había terminado, aun quedaban pruebas de nuestra travesura de amor: los cuerpos bañados en sudor, las sabanas mojadas y levemente teñidas de sangre. Pero aun me aferraba a su cuerpo.

¿Soltarla?: ¡ eso jamás !....

Quiero tenerla siempre cerca de mi, no desde hoy, no por su cuerpo, este deseo lo llevo con migo desde el instante en que mis ojos se posaron sobre su hermoso rostro.

Ahora sé, que la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida, mi cuerpo, todo. Con la única que deseo hacer el amor es con ella....      con mi Mai Valentine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Esto es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Priss... que linda soy. Ya en serio, espero que le guste muchísimo porque se me vino el tiempo encima, en fin.

El primer lemon de Yu-Gi-Oh! que realizo; creo que también es de los primeros en español.

Lo confieso: ADORO a esta pareja.

Joey es tan lindo, guapo, tierno, y que sé yo.... y bueno, Mai es muy hermosa, y ha doblegado su carácter para mostrarse más cariñosa, solo con Joey. La verdad es la mejor pareja para el

Totalizado el 04 de Abril de 2003.

maeda_ai@hotmail.com

**La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**NO**** escribo:**

**1. Continuaciones de fanfictions.**

**2. Fanfictions a petición.**

**3. Crossover.**

4. No presto mis Fanfictions a otros autores, lectores o cualquier otra persona.


End file.
